


The shadows of Yule

by SuperSilliness



Series: Hicsqueak advent [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Loneliness, Reflection, Regret, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSilliness/pseuds/SuperSilliness
Summary: Yule is a time for reflection and it can be hard to avoid the shadows of regret.





	The shadows of Yule

Yule was a special time of year and was always a celebration that was very dear to Hecate’s heart. That being said, the nature of annual celebrations is that they mark another year being over and lend themselves to reflections on life. Hecate found it hard to shake the melancholy that seemed to fall over her as the days grew shorter and the big day ever closer. The twinkling candle lights only brought with them larger shadows to hide behind.  
Logically Hecate knew that there were so many things in her life to be grateful for and yet those were so hard to appreciate when her insecurities wanted to make their presence known. Since her teenage years, Hecate had perfected the art of avoiding mirrors as her reflection was a reminder of the parts of her body that she always grew frustrated with. It may not have been obvious to others, but she wore her hair and belt as tight as possible at this time of year to just help ground her in the moment. She tried her hardest to remember that if someone she cared about dearly spoke about their appearance in the way that she did her own that she would be the first to set them right but it was just so hard to do that for herself. Years of self-loathing were hard to shake off at the best of times, let alone when the light at the end of the tunnel seemed dimmer than normal.  
Just like on all her darkest days, Hecate pulled out her old family albums. These photos were saved as a comfort for her loneliest moments but for some reason this year they didn’t pack their usual comforting touch. Her mother’s smiling face only served as a reminder of her no longer being here. Hecate had long since come to terms with her far too early death, but she still missed her comforting presence and calming voice of reason. The fact that Hecate’s own bed remained empty was the more pressing reason for her loneliness. She envied other witches who were able to let their guard down and try to meet new people. She could never understand their easy laughs and fleeting and frequent romantic encounters. How did they find it so easy to find people? Even when Hecate had come to terms with her own sexuality, she still couldn’t put herself out there like others seemed to have such ease doing. She longed for their effortless skills at meeting new people. Her mother had always told her to be brave, but it just wasn’t something she was able to live up to. For now, her bravest achievement is seeing through another Yule with a lonely heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I think my own feelings about this time of year seeped into my writing for this one but it just seemed to fit Hecate. I promise there will be some Christmas cheer on the way soon.
> 
> If you're interested, this is another fic that is part of my Hicsqueak advent on tumblr. I'm thequietculchie so come say hi over there and please leave a comment here on what you think.


End file.
